


Massage

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Dwalin, Awkward Thorin Oakenshield, Bottom Thorin, Caring Kíli, Caring Reader, Comfort, Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Thorin, Hurt/Comfort, Majestic Thorin, Massage, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has a secret problem and reader forces him to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters.

You thought that maybe when you finally reclaim Erebor Thorin would start acting normally. You were terribly wrong. It is true, that you were just in the main halls and exploring the rest of the mountain slowly, but he was all grumpy and angry, snapping nasty comments to everyone around him.  
You were sitting around a warming fire, everybody enjoying little chats they were having, a bottle of beer in hands. Well, everyone except Thorin, who was giving everyone who tried to speak with him a crabby look.  
“What’s wrong with Thorin?” you nudged gently to Dwalin’s massive shoulder. He was one of Thorin’s best friends and should know what was bothering the royal.  
“Let it go, lass. He’ll be fine, umm, after some time. He’s always been like this,” the dwarf tried to comfort you and put his arm around your shoulder but it’s weight pushed you to your knees and you squeaked in surprise.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dwalin blushed.  
“No, no, I’m alright. Are you sure Thorin is okay? He seems to be in some sort of pain,” your brows scowled worriedly when you laid your eyes on the king.  
Dwalin looked your direction too.  
“I don’t know, lass. He seems to be worried, you’re right. But you’d better leave him alone.” Dwalin tried to let you know that you should not go and speak to Thorin about the thing, whatever it was, that was bothering him, but didn’t want to say it so straight.  
“He’s a grown man, not a child. He can’t keep his problems to himself,” you muttered angrily. Even though you really liked him, Thorin’s stubbornness annoyed you sometimes.  
Suddenly, Thorin’s piercing glare moved to you two. Dwalin’s face went pale white with nervousness and fear and you were red like a tomato. Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, clenched his jaw and stormed out of the hall, knocking down some beer bottles as he walked right through the middle of the party and disappeared in the labyrinth of the chambers.  
An awkward silence came upon the company. After you really understood what you witnessed, you stood up and ran Thorin’s direction.  
“Y/N, what are you doing?” shouted Kili at you.  
You slowed your Pace and turned around.  
“I’m going to snap the stupidity out of your uncle’s head.” You didn’t wait for an answer and ran down the stairs. You soon found yourself pretty lost in the labyrinth of stairs, halls and chambers. The only things that guided you were loud angry footsteps not far away from you. You realised that you were in the royal wing because your footsteps were hushed by a soft carpet and the walls were covered in old tapestries. Suddenly you heard a loud slam of some heavy door nearby. You quickly found the room Thorin was in, stood in front of the door and waited. You didn’t know what you were actually waiting for, but when you saw a strip of light under the door you knocked. You heard an angry “leave me” muffled by the heavy door, ignored it and stormed in.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing, Thorin Oakenshield?!” your voice resonated in the room.  
“What?! You’re the one that should be sorry, missy! Stalking me in my kingdom and storming into my room!” Thorin was red from the anger.  
“Really?!” you got so angry that you started to shake, “I’m not the one who is trying to kill everyone with a glare, you dumbass!”  
“Oh missy, I’m sorry for having a bad day!” Thorin bowed mockingly.  
“You were having a bad day since we got on this stupid journey! I understood that you felt terrible and wanted to get back home. But why the hell are you acting like this even now?” The adrenaline left you really quickly and you started to think rationally. Thorin, on the other hand was feeling more and more nervous. He was clutching his fur coat insecurely and he didn’t want to look into your eyes.  
“If you have some problem, you can tell me,” you understood that he wouldn’t cooperate if you shouted at him, so you tried to be as comfortable and supportive as possible.  
“I’m fine,” he muttered, his eyes scanning the carpet under his boots.  
“No, you’re not,” you moved towards him but he took a few steps back.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“I want to help you Thorin. Tell me. Please.”  
The word please encouraged Thorin to look into your eyes.  
“Promise me that you won’t laugh... or-or tell the others,” he stuttered, his cheeks burning red.  
“I promise,” you gave him a supportive look and he continued.  
“My back hurts,” he muttered hardly for himself to hear but you understood.  
“Oh?” you tried to hide your surprised look, but Thorin was playing nervously with the buttons of his tunic and wasn’t looking at you anyway.  
“I know it’s stupid, but...” he tried to continue as there was an awkward silence, but you saw his discomfort and embarrassment and cut him off: “It is not stupid at all.”  
“I have been sleeping on the ground for nearly a year and when I came here...” his voice broke and he swallowed nervously, “...and when I came here I thought that I could finally have some rest but I couldn’t find a proper bed because everything was burnt and-” his voice broke again and he looked at you desperately, hoping that you’d understand.  
“It’s okay now, I’ll help you,” you caresses his arm gently and he finally looked at you.  
“I don’t need help Y/N, I just need a bed and a bunch of blankets, which I’ve already found,” protested Thorin weakly.  
You were getting tired of his excuses.  
“Take off your tunic, Thorin,” you said with a small smile, as if it was the most common thing in the world.  
“What?!” Thorin’s sheepish look was changed by a shocked one, he was completely red and didn’t understand what you were up to.  
“Do as I say and lay on the bed,” you ordered in a calm tone. You were sure that you’ve already scared the royal enough and didn’t want to make in even worse by being too strict.  
“But I don’t-” Thorin tried to protest, but you crossed your arms, so he obeyed. He took off his huge fur coat and his tunic. For a while he was just standing awkwardly in front of you, clutching his clothes nervously. You motioned your head to the bed. He put his clothes gently on the floor, took off his boots and laid on the soft mattress.  
“What now?” Thorin asked uneasily while lying patiently on the covers.  
“Turn around,” you said, a mischievous smile creeping on your lips.  
Thorin obeyed, turned around and with a painful sigh laid on his stomach. For a mere second you forgot about everything and just admired his muscular back and his dark locks spread on his shoulders. Thorin’s nervous cough snapped you back to reality. You took off your shoes as well and kneeled over the dwarf, your knees touching his hips. Then you put your hands on his stiff back and started to caress it gently.  
“What are you doing?” Thorin muttered to the pillow.  
“Relax, it’s just a massage,” you smiled and put more pressure on your hands. You thought that it would go better with some cream and you could still feel that Thorin was tensed.  
“Umm, Thorin?” you asked a bit shyly.  
“Yeah?” you heard a rough muffle.  
“Don’t you have some hand cream or something like that over here?”  
“Try in the bedside table.”  
You didn’t expect Thorin to possess a cream or anything connected with cosmetics at all, so his answer caught you rather unprepared and when you opened the drawer you really found a small container behind some old books.  
“Is it still good?” you cocked your eyebrows and showed it to Thorin.  
“Of course it is, it’s elfish made,” he frowned, “a gift from Thranduil. The only good he had done.”  
You opened the container and noted with a smile, “You liked it, didn’t you? There isn’t much left.”  
“It isn’t easy to find a girlfriend when you’re royal,” chuckled Thorin.  
“Umm, okay...” you laughed nervously and tried not to imagine all the things that he had done with it.  
“It’ll be a bit cold,” you warned the royal, scooped a bit of the cream, kneaded it in your hands and started to move on Thorin’s back with ease. Thorin jerked and hissed at your cold touch.  
“I’ve warned you,” you smiled and pressed your palms against particularly stiffed parts of his back. Thorin hummed in agreement and smiled as well. You put his hair from his back and moved your hands to his shoulders. You caressed his stiffed parts and every now and then Thorin let out a soft moan. After a while, his breaths became more and more regular. You thought that you’d let him sleep, climbed down from the bed, took your shoes and went to the door. You tried to open them as quietly as possible but it made a loud creak. You cursed quietly as Thorin’s body shifted on the bed.  
“Don’t go,” he whispered, his voice rough.  
“You need some rest,” you responded.  
“Stay here,” he muttered and shifted again to make place for you. You sighed, but closed the door, put down your shoes and laid next to his warm body. He took you into his embrace and you let out a soft moan.  
“I’m sorry that I acted like an idiot,” he sighed into your hair.  
“So am I,” you pressed your hands onto his chest and closed your eyes. He shifted your body closer to his and started to rub small circles on your back.  
“Y/N?”  
“Hmm?” you moaned sleepily.  
“Thank you for the massage,” he whispered.  
“Anytime.”  
“Really?” he shifted a bit to look at you.  
“Yes,” you smiled and snuggled up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is never enough of awkward Thorin, right? All mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
